Forevermore
by Sovereign64
Summary: (Sequel to Happiness) After successfully regaining their memories, Taki and Mitsuha are finally going out on their first official date. And they will both learn just how truly important they are to each other. ONESHOT


**Sovereign: So recently, I deleted a certain story because of my personal dissatisfaction for it. But even still, I do not want to leave things on a sour note.**

 **To make things up, here's my** _ **true**_ **canon continuation to** _ **Happiness**_ **that I really want to write. And yes, this is a** **sequel** **. So I highly recommend reading** _ **Happiness**_ **first before you jump into this. If you already did read the first story, well…I kinda revised it before I wrote this story so you might to take a look at it again to see what changes I made. Other than that little detail, good! I hope you will accept this as an apology for the cancellation of my last** _ **Kimi no Na Wa**_ **story and I also really hope you will all love reading it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Forevermore**_

Mitsuha groans as the morning sunlight shine through the window of her room. She slowly rose up from her bed, removes the blanket off of her and rubs her eyes. She then pushes away from strands of hair dangling in front of his eyes and turns to the calendar placed on the small table next to her bed.

She picks up the calendar and holds it in front of her. She smiles at the red circle that is drawn on today's date.

"Today is the day…" Mitsuha spoke. "My first _real_ date with Taki-kun."

* * *

At the kitchen, a 17-year old girl whose long brown hair is tied to two ponytails and currently dressed in a white shirt, blue shorts and a black and white striped apron around her body is carefully placing some fish that she has recently done cooking onto a plate. She then puts aside her spatula and picks up the plate. She walks her way to the kitchen door and slides open it. She makes her way to the dining table where there are bowls of rice and soup placed on it.

Just as she puts the plate of fish down on the table, she could hear the bathroom door opens. She looks up and sees Mitsuha, now dressed in a pink shirt and white shorts, came out and walks over to her sister. She had just finished taking a shower, changed into a new set clothes, brush her teeth and combing her hair.

"Good morning sis!" Yotsuha greeted, waving her hand at her elder sister.

"Good morning." Mitsuha replied.

"I know that today is your big day, so I made the best breakfast for you and Obaa-chan." Yotsuha smirked as she places her hands on her hips.

Mitsuha goes to the other side of the dining table, grabs a chair and sits down. She examines the food on the table that her younger sister has cooked and a small smirk appears on her face. "Ah yes, a typical Japanese breakfast that consists of rice, soup and fish. How original." Mitsuha said sarcastically.

Yotsuha growls irritably at her. "Hey, I'll let you know that the fish I cook here were the best fish caught in all of Japan!" She cried with pride.

Mitsuha laughed and gave a pat on her sister's shoulder. "Relax. I was just joking." She gave Yotsuha a warm smile. "Thanks for cooking for us. I appreciate it."

Yotsuha's look of annoyance suddenly turns into one of shock and surprise. Did her older sister actually praise her? She hasn't seen and heard her done that in a long while. An unmistakably grin soon broke out and plastered itself across her face.

"You're welcome, sis!" She bows her head to her.

Then, one of the bedroom doors open, revealing their grandmother Hitoha coming out. Mitsuha and Yotsuha turn their heads to the elderly woman.

"Good morning Obaa-chan!" Both sisters greeted in unison.

"Good morning girls." Hitoha said giving her granddaughters a warm smile as she slowly walks over to them. She turns to the food placed on the table. "Ah, the breakfast sure smells really good."

"Thanks. I cooked them." Yotsuha said.

"Yup, all of the credit goes to her." Mitsuha said.

"I see. Thanks for the meal, Yotsuha." Hitoha said as she grabs a chair and gently pulls it off from underneath the table.

"You're welcome, Obaa-chan." Yotsuha said, smiling sweetly before she places her hands on her grandmother's shoulders and helps her to gently sit down on her chair. "Now then, don't just sit there." Yotsuha removes her apron and tosses it to the couch beside the dining area. She grabs the last vacant chair and the entire family is all gathered around the table. "Let's eat!"

The three then clasps their hands together and bow their heads. "Itadakimasu!"

Afterwards, they grab their chopsticks and start eating their breakfast. Yotsuha places a piece of fish onto her bowl of rice before turning to Mitsuha.

"So Mitsuha, when is he coming over?" She asked her older sister who is picking up her own bowl of rice.

"You mean Taki? He's coming at 11." Mitsuha replied before stuffing some food into her mouth. Mitsuha is honestly excited with her date with Taki. It will be their first official date after regaining their memories of each other during their trip to Itomori and the first time they actually hang out with each other, not as friends, but as lovers.

"I certainly can't wait to see him." Hitoha said, smiling at her elder granddaughter. "I am so glad you finally found someone you love."

"I'm glad for myself too, Obaa-chan." A warm smile appears on Mitsuha's face as she stares directly at her grandmother.

"Mitsuha, do you really love this man?" Hitoha asked.

Mitsuha nods her head. "I'm not just in love with him, Obaa-chan. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. And it's because this man changed my life forever." Her eyes softened as she gently place her chopsticks and bowl of rice down on the table. "Do you remember when after Itomori got destroyed, I kept crying every day in the morning afterwards?"

"Yeah, we do." Yotsuha said glumly, recollecting the memories of seeing her older sister crying shortly after the evacuation of the townspeople of Itomori. "Why did you cry?"

"I kept crying because…I've found purpose in my life. And my purpose is to find love. I know there's someone out there who loves me dearly. And I want to be him as well. And now, finally, after 8 long years, I have found him. I finally did. If Taki and I hadn't found each other, I would have continued to be all alone…sad…and helpless."

Yotsuha widens her eyes in concern. "Mitsuha…you're crying."

Mitsuha widens her eyes and wipes her cheeks, realizing that her sister is right. She didn't know she is crying until Yotsuha told her that.

Immediately, Yotsuha place her chopsticks and bowl down and goes over to her sister. She wraps her arms around her and pulls her into a warm embrace. "Sis, please. Stop crying. You're not alone. Not anymore."

Mitsuha looks at her sister wordlessly for a moment before she manages to burst out a chuckle. "Yes, you're right." She said before hugging her sister back.

"I'm glad you two are always looking out for each other." Hitoha said softly, feeling touched by the display in front of her. Mitsuha and Yotsuha turn their heads to her. "And your sister is right, Mitsuha. No matter what happens and no matter how you feel, you're not alone. You never are."

Mitsuha nods her head weakly in response.

"Now then, I look forward to meeting this Taki-kun. And I hope you'll marry him too. It'd be nice to see this family growing."

Upon hearing that causes Mitsuha's cheeks to blush furiously. "Obaa-chan!" She cried in embarrassment while Yotsuha clutches her stomach and laughs uncontrollably.

* * *

Taki and his father both sat quietly at their dining table, eating their breakfast. Taki is already getting himself prepared for his date with Mitsuha as he is currently dressed in his black jacket, blue t-shirt, dark tan pants and white socks for the occasion.

"So when are you meeting your girlfriend?" His father asked after swallowing his food.

"At 11 am. I'll be leaving as soon as we finish breakfast." Taki replied, looking up at his father.

His father chuckled as he places his bowl down. "And you're already dressed like that. Are you feeling nervous?" He asked.

"N-n-no! Not at all!" Taki shakes his head in his failed attempt to conceal his nervousness.

"Just take a deep breath, son. You'll do fine. This isn't a job interview after all, it's a date." His father said calmly. "Though admittingly, I got the same feeling you had when I went out on my first date with your mother."

"Really?" Taki widens his eyes, leaning towards his father. His father nodded. "I didn't know you would act like that."

"There are still some things you don't know about me." His father said before taking another bite of his rice. After swallowing his food, he looks at his son. "Son, how long have you been with Mitsuha?"

Taki's eyes softened. "A long time, dad. A _very_ long time."

"And do the both of you truly love each other?" His father asked.

"Yes. We do." Taki said solemnly, remembering the day he and Mitsuha admit their love for each other during their trip to Itomori.

"Good. If Mitsuha does love you back, then you shouldn't be nervous around her, am I right?"

Taki smiles at his father and nods his head. "You're absolutely right."

His father nods his head again before placing his bowl of rice onto the table. "I really hope you can stay happy with this woman for the rest of your life. The same way I felt being with your mother. Cherish her as much as you can. The ones you loved are to be treasured."

Taki stared at his father wordlessly for a moment before a warm smile appears on his face. "Arigatou, father."

The two continue eating their breakfast quietly until they finished consuming everything that is on the table. The two place their empty bowls on the table after they finished eating their meal.

"I'll clean the bowls and plates myself. You should depart now." Taki's father said.

"Right." Taki gets up from his chair and stares at his father. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, son." His father gave his son a wan smile. Taki then steps out of the dining area and walks his way to the door. He opens the door and steps out of his house. He quickly puts on his black shoes and starts his journey to Mitsuha's apartment.

After hearing the door closed, his father sighs as he leans back on his chair and glances up at the ceiling.

"Ayase, our son has grown up so fast."

* * *

After forty-five minutes of travelling, Taki finally arrived at the apartment building Mitsuha and her family is living in. He looks down at his watch and sees that the time is 10:59 am. The brown-haired man sighs in relief before walking over to the elevators. He presses the button and one of them opens up. He gets inside and presses the button to the fourth floor. The door closes and Taki felt the elevator going up beneath his feet.

When he arrived at the fourth floor, he steps out of the elevator and walks his way to Mitsuha's home. He looks down at his watch again and sees that the time is now exactly 11 am. He lowers his arm and lets out another sigh. He presses the doorbell and he could hear it rang from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" He heard a voice called. The door is unlocked and swings open, revealing Yotsuha standing at the doorway. Taki widens his eyes and smiled. He remembers Mitsuha's sister very well during his time in her body.

"Hello!" Taki greeted, waving his hand at her.

Yotsuha widens her eyes and a huge grin broke out on her face. "Hello there! You must be Taki! Mitsuha told us all about you!"

"What? 'Us'?" Taki tilts his head in confusion.

Yotsuha turns around and calls out to Hitoha. "Obaa-chan! Mitsuha's boyfriend is here!" Taki takes a peek further inside the house and he sees Hitoha slowly walking her way to the door.

Taki smiled again, also remembering Hitoha through his experience inside Mitsuha's body. He fondly remembers the day he carried her up the mountain and when she told him and Yotsuha all about her teachings of Musubi.

"Ah, you must be Taki-kun. It's so nice to finally meet you." Hitoha smiled sweetly extending her hands out to her granddaughter's boyfriend.

"It's nice to meet you too." Taki bowed before gently shakes Hitoha's hands.

Hitoha chuckled. "It's strange. We only just met and I already feel like you're like a part of our family."

Taki laughed as well. "Really? You think so?"

"I sure do."

A warm smile appears on Taki's face. _'If only you knew we actually known each other much longer.'_

"Please wait a little longer. My sister is still busy changing." Yotsuha said, placing her hands behind her back.

Taki turns to her. "It's okay. I have all the time in the world, Yotsuha."

Yotsuha arches an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? How do you know my name?"

Taki gasped, realizing that Yotsuha and Hitoha hadn't told him their names yet. He panicked a little and scratches the side of his head. "Oh ummm, Mitsuha told me about you." He said.

"Really, she did? Cool!" Yotsuha grinned.

Taki sighs in relief. _'I dodged the bullet.'_

"I'm done!"

Taki turns to the front and faces the direction of where the voice came from. He widens his eyes and drops his jaw.

Mitsuha steps out of her bedroom, dressed in a white short-sleeved blouse, a pink shirt and white high-heeled shoes and her long black hair tied to a ponytail by her red hair ribbon.

Taki gulped and tries his best to fight back the strong urges he felt upon seeing his girlfriend.

"How do I-" Mitsuha was about to ask her sister and grandmother but was cut off when she sees Taki standing at the doorway, staring at her wide-eyed. Mitsuha gasps and her cheeks blushed. "Taki-kun!"

Taki chuckles nervously and waves his hand at her. "H-h-hello…Mitsuha."

Mitsuha turns to Hitoha and Yotsuha who both smile at her. "It's okay Mitsuha. Come over here." Hitoha said, gesturing her granddaughter to come over. Mitsuha nods her head and walks over to them.

"You look great, sis." Yotsuha said, smiling gleefully at her elder sister.

"You think so? Thanks." Mitsuha clasps her hands together. She turns to Taki. "What about you, Taki? What do you think?"

Taki manages to crack a smile. "Y-you look…n-nice." He stuttered sheepishly. His comment made Mitsuha's cheeks blush harder.

"Now then, shall you two get on with your date?" Hitoha spoke.

"Ah yes! Of course!" Taki and Mitsuha both said anxiously in unison. The two look at each other again and they laugh nervously.

"Enjoy your date, sis!" Yotsuha said to Mitsuha, giving her a pat on her shoulder.

Mitsuha turns to her younger sister and smiles at her. "I will."

Yotsuha then turns to Taki and narrows her eyes at him. "And Taki, if you ever make my sister upset, I won't forgive you." She said icily.

Taki yelps at Yotsuha's stern look directly towards him. "Right! I promise I won't!" He bowed.

The younger sister smiled again. "Good! Well then, I wish the both of you have fun!"

Mitsuha extends out her hand to Taki. He smiles back at his girlfriend before grabbing her hand and the two walk their way down the corridor.

"Goodbye guys!" Yotsuha called out to them as she and Hitoha wave their hands goodbye and watch them leave.

"Have a fun and memorable day, you two!" Hitoha added. Mitsuha and Taki turn their heads and wave back at them before facing back to the front and walk their way out of the apartment.

Yotsuha sighs blissfully and places her hands on her hips. "And there it goes. Young love."

"It sure is." Hitoha chuckled. "I honestly hope they'll get married. It'll be nice to finally have a male in our family."

"I hope you don't mind the ponytail. I just want to relive the day we first met each other at the train." Mitsuha said to Taki.

"Yeah. And you still look beautiful with it." Taki replied. Mitsuha giggled in response. He then questioned his girlfriend. "So, where do you want to go first?" Mitsuha turns to him with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Anywhere will do!"

* * *

Taki decides to take Mitsuha to a restaurant he heard had just been opened recently and have some desserts. The two go over to a table and sat in front of each other. A waitress walks over to them and gave each of them a menu. The two spend some time looking through the menu before they eventually decide what desserts they want to eat. The waitress wrote down their orders on a notepad before Taki and Mitsuha pass her back the menus. The waitress bows and leaves.

"We should take a picture of us together while we wait." Mitsuha said. Taki nods his head in agreement. Back at Itomori, they promise to each other that they would make new and unforgettable memories with each other. Since then, they do so by taking photos of themselves whenever they're together.

Mitsuha gets up from her seat and gestures Taki to move aside. Taki obliged and shifts to the side, allowing an empty area for Mitsuha to sit next to him. She then sits next to her boyfriend and she takes out her phone. The two look at the phone and smile before Mitsuha presses the button and snaps a photo.

When they're done, Mitsuha looks down at her phone and goes to the photo gallery. Taki leans his head towards her phone to get a closer look.

Mitsuha brings up the photo she just took and examines it. A small grin appears on her face as she likes it overall.

"Perfect!" She said.

"I like it too." Taki said. "Can I see what other pictures you took?"

"Okay." Mitsuha slides her finger horizontally on her phone to show her last photo she took, which is a selfie of herself standing next to a bronze statue of a dog and she lovingly wraps her scarf around its neck.

"Ah, it's Hachiko at Shibuya district." Taki said.

Mitsuha lets out a blissful sigh. "And he is so cute, right? Such a shame that the true story behind him is anything but. He kind of reminds me of how long we've waited to find each other again."

"Yeah." Taki turns his head away for a moment and frown.

Mitsuha slides her finger through her phone again, bringing up another photo she took before. Taki turns his head back to her phone and his frown flips into a smile. It's a photo of a bowl of ramen noodles.

"That looks delicious." He commented.

"Yup. I ate it at a noodle restaurant while I was in Shibuya. I'll take you there someday." Mitsuha said.

"So you actually do eat other things besides cakes and ice cream."

Mitsuha turns to Taki and pouts. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's just that every time we go out together to a restaurant, you're always ordering desserts."

"Not always!" Mitsuha protested. Taki laughs as she gives him a light punch on his shoulder. The two look back at her phone and Mitsuha slides her finger through it again, this time bringing up a bottom view of Tokyo Skytree.

"Hey, it's the Skytree! You've been on it?" Taki asked.

"No." Mitsuha shakes her head. "I only just pass by it. I wish I could but I never found the time." She turns to Taki. "What about you? Did you set foot into the Skytree?" She inquired.

"No. Me either. It's funny that I live in Tokyo my whole life and I never set foot in it at all." Taki said.

"If you want to, we can always go there later." Mitsuha said, sounding anxious.

"Really? Sounds great if only the queue isn't always so long and the time cards don't sell out fast." Taki lowers his head.

"Perhaps today may be our lucky day. You'll never know." Mitsuha said before sliding her finger through the phone again. She and Taki widen their eyes in awe.

It is a photo of themselves which Mitsuha took during their trip to Itomori. Inside the photo, they are holding each other's hand and standing together side by side on top of the mountain in Itomori with a beautiful view of the two lakes behind them.

Taki lets out a sigh. "I'll never forget that day. Ever."

"Me too." Mitsuha added. "Funny. I vividly remembered us saying to each other that we don't need anyone in our lives and want to remain single."

Taki chuckled, reminiscing that moment in time. "How wrong can we be?" He said. The two stare at each other wordlessly. Throughout their time with each other, from the first day they started switching bodies with each other, to the day they finally regain their memories during their trip to Itomori, they finally realize the importance of companionship. Everybody _does_ need someone special in their lives and nobody should ever live and die alone.

"Here you go. Your desserts."

The voice caused Taki and Mitsuha to snap out of their thoughts and they see the food they ordered placed in front of them. The two simply smiled.

"Arigatou-"

Taki turns his head to personally thank the person who delivered their food. But he got cut off. He widens his eyes in surprise, recognizing who the person is. Mitsuha turns her head as well and she too looks shocked.

"Okudera?!" Taki cried incredulously.

Miki Okudera, who is dressed in a black suit with a white collar shirt underneath, black pants and black high-heeled shoes, is standing right beside them. Okudera widens her eyes as well, recognizing her former co-worker.

"Taki?"

Taki stared at her wordlessly for a few seconds before he manages to crack a smile and finally waves his hand at her. "Hi, it's been a while."

Okudera chuckled as she pushes some strands of hair away from her forehead. "Yes. Indeed." She turns her head to Mitsuha and her smile widens. "I assumed this is your girlfriend?" Taki nods his head in response.

Mitsuha smiles back at Okudera and she extends out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Okudera!"

Okudera grabs her hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you too-wait." She arches an eyebrow. "What do you mean _finally_?"

Taki and Mitsuha yelp. It's true that Mitsuha has hang out with Okudera before but all of those moments happen when the younger woman was inside Taki's body and his former co-worker is completely oblivious about it.

Taki sighed. He can't believe he's doing this again for the second time of the day. "I've been telling you about her. And she admires you."

Mitsuha briefly turns to him, who gestures her to play along with it. Mitsuha turns back to Okudera and nods her head. Okudera smiles again, accepting the answer.

"Really? That's nice to hear!" She said.

Taki and Mitsuha both sigh in relief and thought to themselves, _'Dodged a bullet.'_

Taki looks up at his former co-worker and spoke, "I see you're still in the F&B business after all these years."

"Yeah. This restaurant is operated by me and my husband. We're both co-owners and co-managers of this place. And if you're wondering, my husband is currently sitting in his office doing paperwork. He's in charge of the finance while I'm in charge of managing our staff." Okudera explained.

"I see." Mitsuha said as her eyes softened. For a while, she thought Taki and Okudera would actually get together. She thought things would be happier for Taki if she can help him admit his affection and true feelings for his crush. But she later changed her mind. She doesn't want Taki to be with Okudera. She wants him to be with _her_. And when her heart got crushed by their first meeting at the train that day, she felt like giving up, accepting the fact that she and Taki are just never meant to be together.

But now, she's glad.

She's glad that Taki chose to love her and not Okudera. She's glad that Taki actually felt genuine love for her back. And she's glad that they're finally together as an inseparable pair.

"Now then, what are you two waiting for?" Okudera smiled as she claps her hands. "Eat up your desserts. I hope you'll enjoy them."

"Oh right." Taki said as he and Mitsuha turn to each other. "Let's eat."

Mitsuha nods her head. As Okudera turns around and leave, the two grab their spoons and stare at their food. Taki ordered a slice of black forest chocolate cake while Mitsuha ordered strawberry sorbet.

They take a scoop of their food and stuff pieces of them into their mouths.

"It's good." Taki said, nodding his head of approval.

"Very nice!" Mitsuha added joyfully. They take another scoop of their food. But this time, they turn to each other and smile. Taki opens his mouth and Mitsuha stuffs her piece of sorbet into it. She then opens her own mouth and Taki stuffs his piece of cake into it.

Unbeknownst to the two, Okudera was watching nearby, standing behind the cash register. She smiled blissfully as she silently watches the two.

* * *

After they finished eating, Taki and Mitsuha headed over to the cash register, where Okudera is standing behind it, and paid their bill.

"Arigatou! I hope you enjoyed your meal." Okudera said, giving Taki his change.

"We sure do. Your restaurant's food is great!" Mitsuha said with her eyes wide with enthusiasm.

"I think so too." Taki said in agreement. "Give our compliments to your husband."

"I sure will." Okudera said. "I'll introduce you two to my husband someday. And one more thing, I hope you two will take good care of each other."

Taki and Mitsuha smile sheepishly at each other before turning back to Okudera. "Arigatou Mis-um- _Mrs_ Okudera." Taki said. With that, the couple turned around and made their way out of the restaurant.

Okudera lets out a blissful sigh as she watches Taki and Mitsuha step out.

' _I always knew you'll be happy someday, Taki-kun…'_

* * *

"So Mitsuha, where do you want to go next?" Taki inquired as they walk down the pavement.

"I don't know. Maybe somewhere peaceful…quiet…where we can have all the time in the world…" Mitsuha answered. Taki rubs his chin and pondered. Perhaps Mitsuha wants a place where there is full of life and nature, just like Itomori. She is born in the countryside after all.

Taki gasps as an idea hatched in his head. "I know!"

* * *

The two took a train together to Otemachi Station. When they arrived, they step out of the train and make their way out of the station. After leaving the station, they walk down the pavement and cross the road. When they reach the other side of the road, they walk through a small bridge built over a small shallow river until eventually they find themselves standing in front of a huge wooden gateway.

"What is this place?" Mitsuha asked.

"You'll see." Taki said, going behind her. "Let me cover your eyes."

"Um, okay." Mitsuha said before she allowed Taki to place his hands over her eyes. The two slowly walk through the gateway and pass the large wooden doors. They kept walking for about fifteen minutes before they arrived at the exact spot where Taki wants to reveal his surprise to her.

"Are we there yet?" Mitsuha asked exasperatedly, getting tired and restless of being blinded for the last fifteen minutes.

"Okay, stop." Taki said softly. Mitsuha obliged and the two stop at their tracks. "Are you ready?" He asked. Mitsuha nods her head in response. Taki then slowly removes his hands and immediately, Mitsuha felt her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes widen and her jaw drops in surprise.

She finds herself standing in the middle of an open grassy field with tall trees, huge lush bushes and different varieties and species of flowers planted around the area. Mitsuha also notice further down the field are some more tall trees dense to each other, some ponds filled with gorgeous water lilies and rivers with small bridges built over them.

The two are actually now in the East Gardens of the Imperial Palace, a peaceful park isolated from the urban environment of Tokyo city.

"It's…beautiful…" Mitsuha managed to speak.

"My father and I come here sometimes during the weekends when I was a kid. And I'm glad it never changed much after all these years." Taki said. Mitsuha places her hands over her mouth and turns around to him.

"Arigatou." She said in a whisper.

"You're welcome." Taki smiled warmly at her.

For the next two hours, Taki and Mitsuha explored the East Gardens together. They walk down a lone road through an area filled with cherry blossom trees and beds of various flowers below them. Mitsuha and Taki use their phones to take photos of them.

Then, they walk over a small wooden bridge and stand at the middle of it. Mitsuha eagerly points her finger at the koi swimming in the river below and she and Taki watch them.

Afterwards, they visit the Museum of Imperial Collections located in the East Gardens. They slowly walk around the museum, examining the various artifacts displayed there.

Finally, they arrived at the bottom of Fujimi-yagura. The two look at the guard building built on top on a rocky hill in awe. The two decide to take a photo of themselves with it in the background. They turn around and see a tourist passing by. The two call out to her and ask her to take a picture for them.

The tourist, who is a Malay woman in her 30s with thick and messy dark brown hair and dressed in a light blue dress, light grey pants and brown boots, smiles and nods her head in agreement.

Taki and Mitsuha pass their phones to the tourist and they return back to their original positions and stood below the guard building.

The tourist backs away further from the two until she can get a clear view of both the couple and the guard building.

Taki and Mitsuha both smile, stood close to each other, clasp their hands together and gave peace signs before the tourist starts counting down. She then successfully snaps a photo of them and the building together. She puts away Taki's phone and takes another shot with Mitsuha's phone. She again snaps another perfect shot of them and the building.

When they're done, the tourist and the couple walk to each other. The tourist returns the phones to Taki and Mitsuha and they look down at them. They smile as they love the photos that the tourist took for them.

"Arigatou." They both said to the tourist in unison.

The tourist smiled back and bows her head. "Saya ingin untuk anda berdua untuk hidup yang panjang dan makmur." She said to them. Taki and Mitsuha both arch their eyebrows in bewilderment.

The tourist chuckled and speaks to them in the language they understand. "It means _'I wish for the two of you to live a long and prosperous life.'_ "

Huge smiles both plastered on Taki and Mitsuha's faces and the three laughed cheerfully together. The tourist then turned and waves goodbye to the two as she walks off.

"Sayonara!" The tourist said.

Taki and Mitsuha wave back at her and said in unison, "Sayonara!"

* * *

It is now 5:30 PM in the late afternoon and Taki and Mitsuha are now both sitting on a bench at the other side of the East Gardens. They both have their eyes staring upwards, watching the sunset.

"Taki, thank you so much for bringing me here." Mitsuha said with her head resting on Taki's right shoulder.

"You're welcome." Taki said to her, placing his hand on Mitsuha's lap. Mitsuha then places her own hand above his.

Taki looks down at her. "Mitsuha, I never forget my promise to you that I'll help you build your own braided cord shop one day and operate it with you."

Mitsuha looks up at him and smiled. "I know. And I look forward to the day we'll work hard together to achieve our dream."

"And help bring your family shrine back to its former glory in the process too." Taki added. Mitsuha's smile widens.

"Hey! Is that you, Mitsuha-san?"

Mitsuha lifts her head up and she and Taki widen their eyes upon hearing the feminine voice. They turn their heads to the source. They see a familiar couple standing in the distance, staring at them back.

One of them is a man with short buzz cut black hair and wears a long-sleeved black winter jacket, a dark blue shirt underneath it, a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist, blue jeans and black shoes.

The other is a woman with a short bowl cut dark brown hair, a mole underneath the side of her left eye and wears a dark tan long-sleeved sweater, a long black skirt, dark brown stockings and black high-heeled shoes.

"Sayaka? Tessie?" Mitsuha said incredulously.

"Mitsuha-san!" Sayaka and Tessie both said happily.

"Guys!" Mitsuha bursts out with laughter as she gets up from the bench and rushes over to her friends. She wraps her arms around them, pulling them into an embrace. Sayaka and Tessie smile and hug their friend back.

Taki gets up from his bench and goes over to them as Mitsuha breaks away from the hug. She gestures them to Taki. It was about time she introduce her lifelong friends to Taki anyways. "Guys, I would like you to meet someone. This is Taki Tachibana."

Taki smiled and bows his head to Mitsuha's friends. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, Te-" He was about to extend out his hand until Mitsuha quickly gave him a light hit to the side of his torso with her elbow. Taki yelped, realizing that he was about to make the same mistake again with Hitoha and Yotsuha earlier today.

Tessie and Sayaka both look bewildered for a moment. But Taki smiled at them and extends out his hand again. "Nice to meet you, _sir._ "

A huge grin appears on Tessie's face before he grabs his hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you too, Tachibana." Tessie said. "My name is Katsuhiko Teshigawara. But you can refer me as Tessie."

Taki then turns to Sayaka who also shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you, Taki. I am Sayaka Natori." She said. "Are you Mitsuha's boyfriend?"

Mitsuha grabs Taki's hand. "Yes. He is." Mitsuha murmured. Taki nods his head solemnly.

"That's good." Sayaka said with an appreciative smile. "I'm glad you finally found someone who cares for you, Mitsuha-san."

"Yeah." Tessie said, folding his arms. "You know, Sayaka and I still remember the day we all evacuated from Itomori. You then walk over to us, crying uncontrollably. You told us you were crying because you lost someone important to you."

"Despite everything we can to comfort you, you never stop crying every day." Sayaka said softly. "Watching you do so really hurts us as well. And even after years passed, we rarely see you smile and you were always alone when you go to work and travel around."

Taki could only stare back at Tessie and Sayaka silently, realizing how they were the closest people to Mitsuha after the day they work together to save the people of Itomori before its inevitable destruction. And he also felt guilty and terrible, learning how much his absence has greatly affected her life.

He felt Mitsuha's grip around his hand tightened. He turns to her and sees her frowning and sniffling, fighting back the urge to cry as fresh tears are forming in her eyes.

Tessie then places his hand on Taki's shoulder. Taki looks at him who gave him a look of dead seriousness.

"Tachibana…do you really love Mitsuha?" Tessie asked solemnly.

Taki frowns and nods his head. "I do."

"Then promise us that you will always take care of her for the rest of your life." Tessie said.

"And make sure she is always happy." Sayaka added.

Taki nods his head again. "I will." He vowed. Tessie removes his hand from his shoulder and Taki turns back to his girlfriend.

"Hey, it's okay." Taki reassured Mitsuha tenderly as he places his hands on her shoulders. Mitsuha looks up at him. He wipes off the tears from her eyes. "I'm here. I'll always be at your side."

Mitsuha gave him a sad smile before she wraps her arms around him. Taki sighs and hugs her back. Tessie and Sayaka both smile blissfully at the display.

* * *

After watching the sunset, the four leave the East Gardens together. It is now 6:30 PM. Night has fallen in all of Tokyo thirty minutes ago but their day has not officially ended yet. Sayaka and Tessie both suggested Taki and Mitsuha to come with them to the Asakusa Shrine. Both Taki and Mitsuha agreed.

They sat on the train together to Asakusa station. When they arrive, they got out of the train and depart the station. They walk down the pavement for a while until eventually, they have reached their destination.

When they find themselves at the gateway, there is a huge and long shopping street between it and the actual shrine itself. The street is vibrant with lights illuminating both entire rows of stalls and shops at each side and lots of people walking through and shopping for items. Taki and Mitsuha look at each other and smile enthusiastically before rushing through the shopping street.

"Hey, wait for us!" Sayaka cried. She and Tessie laugh as they try to follow them from behind.

For the next one hour and thirty minutes, the four walk through the street, looking at any stall and shop they come across that interests them. They stop by at a food stall and they all ate takoyaki balls on sticks.

Afterwards, they stop by at a small shop that sells all kinds of lucky cat statues. Two small statues displayed at the store's window caught Mitsuha's attention. Taki, Tessie and Sayaka notice her affection for them while they're standing behind her. Taki smiled before entering the shop. A few minutes later, Taki walks over to Mitsuha with a shopping bag in his hand. He takes out a box from the bag and opens it up, revealing to her the exact same small lucky cat statues she was admiring.

Mitsuha gasps before she wraps her arms around Taki, thanking him. Taki smiles warmly and rubs her back in return. Mitsuha then takes one of the statues and lets her boyfriend keep the other. He nods in approval and Mitsuha later plants a kiss of gratitude on his right cheek.

After looking through a few more stalls and shops, they finally arrived at the end of street and reach the actual shrine itself. It was 8 PM at night by the time they arrived. The four marveled at the enormous size and gorgeous architecture of the shrine. After admiring the view of the shrine for a moment, the four decide to take a picture.

Tessie attaches his phone to a selfie stick and he, Sayaka, Taki and Mitsuha stood close to each other. Tessie holds up the stick in front of them and they all smile at the phone. Tessie snaps a photo of them with the shrine in the background successfully.

Sayaka then tells Taki and Mitsuha to take another photo. This time, it's a photo of just the two of them. Taki and Mitsuha nod their heads. They pass their phones to Sayaka and Tessie and the two distance themselves from them. They both hold up their phones and Taki and Mitsuha stood close to each other. They both smile before Mitsuha's friends snap photos of them with both of their respective phones.

Sayaka and Tessie walk over to them to return their phones. Taki and Mitsuha look at them and they love how their photos turn out. The two nod their heads to Sayaka and Tessie in approval. Sayaka smiles at them while Tessie grins and places his hands on both sides of his hip proudly.

Mitsuha turns her head away for a moment and her smile instantly vanished. She sees the Skytree standing tall in the distance with lights illuminating the entire tower.

Taki turns his head and sees what Mitsuha is marveling at. He goes over to her side and said to her softly, "You still wish to go there?"

Mitsuha turns to Taki and shakes her head, "Maybe next time."

Taki smiles at her. "Yeah, you're right. I swear to you. I'll take you there on our next date."

Mitsuha giggled in response. "Arigatou. I look forward to it." She replied with a soft whisper. The two turn back to their friends and then, they stood still and stare at them in surprise.

Sayaka is smiling at them while holding up two time cards, both ranged between 9 pm to 9:30 pm. "If you guys wish to visit Tokyo Skytree, you could have said so. Here are two time cards for the both of you to buy tickets to gain access to the tower."

"We wanted to visit but we feel that you two desire to go there more than we do." Tessie smirked.

"G-g-guys, do you really mean it?" Mitsuha asked incredulously.

"Yeah, these cards must be so hard for you to get." Taki added, staring at them in bewilderment.

"Hey, it's totally okay!" Sayaka grinned. "Tessie and I have visited the Skytree once before anyways. It was a great experience. And you two should have that experience too."

Mitsuha could feel her heart completely overwhelmed with joy and gratitude and she immediately wraps her arms around Sayaka and Tessie. "Arigatou! You guys really are the greatest friends anyone could ever have!" She cried joyfully. Sayaka and Tessie smile down at Mitsuha and hug her back.

Mitsuha breaks away from the hug and Sayaka gave her the time cards.

"Now hurry up you two! The last admission time for visitors is 9 o'clock!" Sayaka said encouragingly.

Taki looks down at his watch and sees that the time is now 8:10 PM. He gasped, knowing that they only have fifty minutes to reach there. "Got it! Let's go!" Taki said, taking Mitsuha's hand.

"Right!" Mitsuha said and they start to run off.

"Hey Taki!" Taki and Mitsuha stopped at their tracks and turn back to Tessie. Tessie gave the brown-haired man a smirk and a thumbs-up. "Remember what we said…always take good care of her."

Taki smiles back at him and gave him a thumbs-up as well. "I will." He said. He turns to Mitsuha. "Come on!"

Mitsuha and Taki both laugh with excitement as they quickly head their way to the Skytree. Sayaka and Tessie smile as they watch them leave.

Sayaka lets out a sigh. "Those two really are meant for each other. Why can't you be just like Taki, Tessie?" She asked.

"Nah, unlike him, I'm not as young and energetic as I used to be. Kinda like you compare to Mitsuha." Tessie replied. Sayaka pouts at him and delivers a punch to his arm.

"Ow! Honey!" Tessie cried in pain, rubbing the area on his arm where Sayaka punched.

* * *

Taki and Mitsuha anxiously run up the stairways leading to the entrance of the Skytree with their hands clasped together.

When they reach the top, they see a long queue of visitors, waiting to enter the tower. They run over to the end of the queue and they finally stop to exhale deeply. After they catch their breaths, Taki and Mitsuha wipe off the sweat from the neck and forehead and turn to each other. They both laugh, feeling relief that they have reach their destination in time. They are also feeling excited to go up to the top of the tower. They have always wanted to visit the tower for a long time and their wish is granted, thanks to Sayaka and Tessie.

The two wait for the entrance to the tower to open. Eventually, they could barely see the security guards opening the doors, allowing the visitors to enter. When they reach the entrance, Taki and Mitsuha present their time cards to one of the security guards and he allows the couple to enter. Taki and Mitsuha then join another queue. This time, they patiently wait for their turn to purchase their tickets to go up the tower.

When they arrived at the ticket counter, Taki purchased two tickets for him and Mitsuha to travel up to the first observation deck. After buying their tickets, they head to yet another queue where they patiently wait to get into the elevator.

Eventually, Taki and Mitsuha managed to set foot into the elevator along with 18 other visitors. Everybody present in the elevator cram inside it and the doors closed. Taki and Mitsuha find themselves having their backs pressed against the wall. The brown-haired man sighed as he reminisces a similar situation he had during his date with Okudera. Mitsuha stares at him with a lopsided smirk.

Everybody present could feel the elevator moving upwards beneath their feet and at incredible speed.

After only a short while, they arrived at the first observation deck located at 350 meter-level of the tower. Taki and Mitsuha make their way to the edge of the deck and they widen their eyes and slightly drop their jaws in awe at the sight through the giant glass windows.

It is a gorgeous panoramic view of Tokyo's skyline. The city lights illuminated the night, giving Tokyo an absolutely beautiful and stunning view to look at, showcasing how far it has evolved throughout many years and generations.

They look further down and could see a silhouette of Mount Fuji in the distance, towering over the back of Tokyo.

"It's…beautiful." Mitsuha spoke softly, completely blown away by the breathtaking view of Tokyo.

"Indeed." Taki nods his head, completely awestruck by the view as well. He then takes out his phone and turns to Mitsuha. Mitsuha turns her head to him and sees him gesturing her to take a picture with him. She smiles as she goes over to Taki, clasps his arm and stood close to him. Taki holds out his phone and he and Mitsuha widen their smiles. He then snaps a photo of them with the view of Tokyo in the background.

Taki puts away his phone and sees a counter in front him that is selling tickets to gain access to the second observation deck located 100 meters higher. He turns back to Mitsuha and inquired, "Want to go up even higher?"

* * *

Taki bought tickets to the second observation deck for him and Mitsuha and they got into the elevator which will take them higher up the tower. Thankfully, the elevator they're riding on is less crowded this time. The doors close and they could feel the elevator moving up beneath their feet. During the ride, Taki and Mitsuha smile and widen their eyes brightly as they see the city of Tokyo again through the glass doors as the elevator moves upwards. They stare at the city below them in awe until it got blocked as the elevator has reached the second observation deck.

The doors open and the two step out of it. They look around in awe. The second observation deck looks much brighter and more beautiful than the first. It also feels more peaceful as the second deck is less crowded. Only a few visitors are currently standing inside it, giving Taki and Mitsuha a much more relaxing and quieter experience.

The two go to the edge of the deck again and gently place their shopping bags down on the floor. They place their hands on the railing and take another look at the breathtaking panoramic view of Tokyo. Taki sighs as his eyes softened.

"I…really wish I could look at this forever." He said. Then he heard a sniffle.

Taki turns his head and sees tears freely escaping Mitsuha's eyes.

"H-hey…what's wrong?" Taki asked in concern as he places his hand on top of Mitsuha's.

Mitsuha turns to her boyfriend with her eyes flooded with tears of joy. A sad smile appears on her face. "I…I'm really glad to be with you, Taki-kun. After everything we've been through…I really am."

Taki stares at Mitsuha for a second before a large smile forms on his face as he felt his own eyes well up with fresh tears. "So am I, Mitsuha. And don't worry. Everything's going to be okay between the two of us. I promise you." He reassured.

Taki and Mitsuha wipe away their tears before they move away from the railing and turn to each other. They hold their hands together and look into each other's eyes. The two couldn't believe how much happiness they have brought into each other's lives and they look forward to spending the rest of their lives together.

Their lives were hit hard at first when they got separated by having no memories of each other. But fate eventually brought them back together. They never gave up on each other, and as a result, they finally achieve their happiness by recollecting their memories. They finally understand the importance of love and companionship throughout their experience and they are going to treasure their relationship together forevermore.

"I love you, Mitsuha." Taki spoke.

"I love you too, Taki." Mitsuha replied.

The two then shut their eyes, lean their heads forward to each other and ended that night with a kiss.

* * *

Eventually, it was time for the Skytree to close for the day and all visitors are forced to leave the building.

Taki and Mitsuha are the last two remaining in the tower. They stood quietly in the elevator together while holding their shopping bags as they wait to be brought back down to the bottom floor. When they arrived at the bottom, the doors slide open and they both step out of it. They turn and find themselves facing the glass door entrance.

The two turn to each other and smile. They hold each other's hand tightly and nod their heads. They turn back to the glass doors and walk their way out of the tower.

They both push open the doors together, stepping back into the outside world and looking forward to the rest of the future together.

Their journey certainly won't end there.

And whatever lies ahead for them, they are ready to face it together.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Sovereign: Well guys, there you have it. What do you think everyone? I really hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it. I also hope you can leave a review to tell me what you think of this story! It will only take a minute. *wink***

 **Until next time guys, read and review!**

P.S.: The tourist in the story is actually an OC of mine. Go visit my Deviantart page to see who she really is.

P.S.S.: I have visited Tokyo before. But I never got to set foot inside the Skytree. Lol.


End file.
